


Coffee Shop

by levi_trashh



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, High School, Love, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_trashh/pseuds/levi_trashh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is back in Japan for about a year now and lives near his high school and a coffee shop. While he doesn't like coffee that much, something - or someone - there makes him keep coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Kagami had been back in Japan for almost a year now. Since he was enrolled in Seirin high school, he’d chosen an apartment within walking distance. But, as he came to find out, the school wasn’t the only thing within walking distance.

 

A coffee shop was nearby as well. It was nothing fancy, just a small hole in the wall kind of place, and yet, each time he passed by, his gaze was always drawn to the tidy rows of tables, to the abstract paintings, to the tiny potted plants hanging in the corners of the shop.

 

He’d breathe in the pungent aroma of brewing coffee, and despite not being a morning person (and not a coffee person either for that matter), he’d find himself strangely at ease. After a couple months of this, he finally caved and decided to check it out. What could it hurt, right?

 

The outside was pretty small and cozy. Big windows covered the walls and the showing brick was brown. Greenery embellished the sides, and the roof had lights hanging down, which were turned off since it’s day.

 

He walked towards the double wooden doors and was greeted with a strong scent of coffee beans, sweets, and books. The inside was similar to the outside with its common color: brown. There were a multiple of sofas, chairs and tables all around. Bookshelves lined the walls with long lines hanging down from the plants at the top. At the counter, there was a long line-up.

 

_ Seems like this place is popular. _

 

He was finally first, and he was just going to get a plain small coffee to try. He looked toward the cashier-

 

He was hot.

 

His dark blue hair shined lightly with sweat. The black, form-fitted shirt accentuated his muscles. His eyes were like looking into a deep ocean.  _ Goddamn _ .

 

Unknown to Kagami, he wasn't saying anything. At all. He was staring at the beautiful man in front of him whose name tag said  **Aomine** .

 

“Excuse me, sir?” Aomine interrupted his starring.

 

Kagami blushed deeply, “Sorry! Um… A small, plain coffee please.”  _ Fuck! Stay calm, Kagami. You got this. _

 

“Alright, can I get a name for your order?” He swiped at the touchpad gracefully, and Kagami couldn't help but stare at his arms.  _ God, his arms are hot _ .

 

“Kagami.” He handed Aomine the money.

 

“It'll be ready shortly.”

 

Kagami sat down at a table near the window, looking outside. It was so serene. Completely unlike his emotions for Aomine at the moment.

 

“Kagami! Your order is ready!”

 

Aomine handed him his drink… And a cookie?

 

“Free cookie. I've never seen you in here before, and I would've definitely recognized a face like yours.” Aomine smiled, and Kagami melted like the chocolate chips in the cookie he received.

 

Aomine returned to the back of the counter as Kagami left, he turned back once to see Aomine waving. Kagami flashed a smile and waved back.

  
He's definitely getting coffee from here more often.

* * *

It’s a new day, and Kagami is in basketball practice he can’t help but think about the Blue Haired Beauty at the coffee shop.

_ I want to see him again… Is it too weird to go back again… What he doesn’t even work today! _

“Kagami-kun, we’re supposed to be practicing.”

Kagami yelped at the sudden appearance of Kuroko, “Sorry! I just have a lot of things on my mind right now…”

“Now isn’t the time, Kagami-kun. We going against Touou, and Aomine-kun soon.”

_ Aomine? Like the guy’s name from the coffee shop? I wonder if they’re related. _

“Right! Let’s do this, Kuroko!” The rest of practice ended with only the determination of defeating Basketball Player Aomine, and hardly thinking of Coffee Shop Aomine. That is until he started walking home.

_ Maybe I’ll go get a cup of coffee? Maybe Aomine’s there too… _ He shook the thoughts out of his head, yet he ended up at the coffee shop anyways.

Right when he walked in, “Kagami! I remember you from yesterday! You want the same thing again? Plain, small coffee?” Aomine brightly smiled from the other side of the counter, Kagami walked up to it.

“S-Sure, same thing.” Kagami stuttered staring at the man in front of him, he even blushed a little.

_ He remembered my name?! AND what I ordered?! I can’t believe it! What kind of amazing person is he? _

As all these thoughts ran through Kagami’s head, Aomine had already finished making his coffee.

“Here you are, Kagami!” Aomine showed another smiled.

Kagami sat at the counter bar, watching as Aomine started cleaning the counter. His arms flexing as he wiped the smudges and spills that were there. His face instantly turned the color of his hair as he looked away trying to concentrate on the menu that was before him.

Kagami quickly finished his drink, and started to leave until Aomine spoke to him, “I'm not going to be working the day after tomorrow.”

_ Why’s he telling me this? _

“Ok.” He didn't really know  _ what  _ to say since he wouldn't be able to visit the coffee shop on that day either.

That was the day of the Touou vs. Seirin match.

_ So he  _ does _ have a relative there! _

Kagami left the store, thoughts swirling of both Aomine’s, the match, practice, everything.

Now he had an itching to go play basketball. So like Kagami, he went to a basketball court and shot baskets to his heart's content of all the emotions he’s feeling.

  
He's decided he's going back to the coffee shop tomorrow after practice again. He can't wait to see his Blue Haired Beauty again.


	2. Chapter Two

The day has arrived, the Touou vs. Seirin match.

 

The day before Kagami had visited Aomine at the coffee shop again. This time, his cup came with a surprise: numbers.

 

“Why don't you call me sometime?” Aomine winked at Kagami who was growing redder by the second.

 

With those thoughts still in his mind, he realized it was already time for their match against Touou.

 

Kagami looked in the Touou stands to see if he could find Aomine, but didn't see him.

 

“Aomine-kun isn't here yet…”

 

“Yea.” Kagami responded… Then he realized he made a heck of an error! Kagami was talking about Coffee Shop Aomine, not Basketball Aomine. Whoops.

* * *

The last minute of the match, in the corner of Kagami’s eye, he sees the blue hair that he saw at the coffee shop.

When he looked completely to Aomine’s way, his eyes went wide.

Basketball Aomine  _ is _ Coffee Shop Aomine.

Aomine, also, had wide eyes as he was being put into the game.

At the end of it all, Seirin was completely defeated with a score of 112-55.

Kagami looked towards Aomine…who had almost a sad expression on his face?

Kagami didn't think anything of it, and walked home, not feeling his phone vibrate.

Once phone, he laid down on the bed. He took out his phone and looked at the screen.

**From: Aomine**

I’m sorry, we wanted to win too.

**Kagami**

I understand.

**From: Aomine**

Can we meet? At the park near the coffee shop?

**Kagami**

Fine. When?

**From: Aomine**

Is right now good? Because I'm already there.

**Kagami**

Now’s fine. I'll be there in a few.

**From: Aomine**

Great! I'll be waiting!

So many emotions ran through Kagami’s mind as he walked towards the park. Anger. Sadness. Deceit. Yet he didn't blame Aomine. He knew he should've asked about the ‘other’ Aomine, but he completely forgot.

Finally arriving at the park, Aomine was leaning on the slide, looking towards his phone. Kagami couldn't help but notice how great he looked in the moonlight.

As he walked closer to Aomine, he finally looks up at him.

“I'm so glad you were able to come… Listen, Kagami, I didn't know you were on the Basketball team with Tetsu. I would've told you who I was if I knew.”

Kagami just nodded, not knowing how to respond, “Is that all you wanted to talk me about?”

“Well… I was hoping we could still hang out sometime. Maybe I'll teach you a few tricks.” Aomine gave a wicked smile, enticing Kagami.

“Oh? No way!  _ I’ll _ be the one showing you things!”

“If you say so… So what do you think?”

“Let's hit the courts.”

* * *

After a few hours of playing basketball, the two decided to go to Maji Burger.

When they arrived they found out that it was closed, so Kagami had an idea, “Why don’t we eat at my place? It’s nearby.”

Aomine nodded his head, “Your parents won’t mind?”

“No. I live alone.”

“Really?!” Aomine had a surprised look on his face.

“Yea. I wanted to be close to Seirin.”

After a few minutes of Aomine talking about how lucky Kagami was, they arrived. As soon as they entered, Aomine was completely shocked at how clean and bare the place was.

“Where’s all your stuff?”

“Huh? You’re looking at it! Anyways, I’ll be in the kitchen.”

Aomine made himself comfortable, and started shuffling through his bookshelf. Just as he found a picture of someone, Kagami walked in with a tray of food.

“OI! What are you doing?!”

“What does it look like? I’m going through your things.”

Kagami was shocked at his bluntness, but took the picture out of Aomine’s hand and put it back where it was.

“I invite you into my house, and you just look through my things. Great.”

Aomine wasn’t paying attention as he ate the food he brought out. Kagami looked over at him. His lean frame was slouched a little, but oh did he look good. His dark hair was lined with sweat from practice, and he was wearing a tank top, and not a form-fitted one this time.

_ His arms. Why can’t I stop looking at them? _

“What’re you staring at?”

“Nothing, just thinking.”  _ Of you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!


	3. Chapter Three

Soon after they finished eating, Aomine had left to go to his place. Kagami was on his bed thinking about Aomine. Everything about him enticed him. He wanted to know more about him.

 

Yet, they were rivals. He couldn’t help himself, though. Kagami thought through the whole night thinking of the Blue Haired Beauty that made him want more.

 

Morning came, and Kagami was sleep deprived. In class, he fell asleep rather quickly and got yelled at quite a bit.

 

“Kagami-kun is something wrong?”

 

“No, Kuroko. I just have some things on my mind right now…” Kagami responded rather quickly.

 

“Oh… So it’s love related?”

 

Kagami blushed deeply as Kuroko said this, “Wha…?! NO! DEFINITELY NOT RELATED TO LOVE AT ALL! WHY WOULD I LOVE HIM! NO. HE’S JUST A FRIEND!” Heads of classmates turned around at that, and gossiping has begun.

 

“Oh, so it’s a guy?” Kuroko was emotionless throughout this entire thing.

 

Kagami blushed even deeper if that was even possible.

 

“I’m leaving now.” And so he did leave, but girls and guys around the school stopped him in the hallways asking who he liked.

 

“Excuse me, Kagami-kun, but who do you like?” Kagami stared down at the girl in front of him, rather cute, although she wasn’t the type of partner he liked.

 

“That’s none of your concern!” Kagami was red again as he raced through the hallways trying to return to the safety of his classroom. He saw Kuroko on his phone until Kagami realized it was actually  _ his _ phone.

 

“Oi! Kuroko! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Trying to figure out who you like so I can help you, but your phone has everyone’s number on here, though.”

  
Kagami snatches his phone away and puts it safely in his pocket. The teacher walked in, and class started again.

* * *

 

It’s finally the end of the day, and a day off from basketball practice to unwind until rigorous training starts for the Winter Cup tomorrow.

 

Kagami decided to visit the coffee shop again, hoping to see Aomine. When he entered he was greeted with Aomine behind the counter in that oh so too-tight-for-him shirt of his.

 

“Hey! You’re back again! I wasn’t so sure if you were gonna come back even after we made up…”

 

_ I can’t keep away from you. You're always in my thoughts for some reason. _

 

Kagami just smiled, and Aomine made his plain, small coffee again.

 

“You guys have good coffee,” Kagami responded.

 

_ And a really hot employee. _

 

Kagami tried shaking all the thoughts from his head, but when he looked back up at his ocean eyes, they all came flooding back.

 

Aomine handed Kagami a cookie in a napkin, “On the house! For coming back again, and letting me see you!”

 

Kagami took the cookie, and blush brushed his cheeks slightly. He stared into Aomine’s ocean eyes while he stared back.

 

“Come back soon, ok?”

 

Throughout this exchange, neither of them noticed the light blue hair in the corner that left.

* * *

It's another day, and during practice Kagami, yet again, had his mind somewhere other than basketball.

“Kagami-kun, I didn't know you were close to Aomine-kun.”

“W-What’re you talking about?!” Kagami was nervous.

_ Did he see Aomine in my contact list when he was snooping on my phone?! _

“I went to the coffee shop he works at, and I saw you two talking.”

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN ANYTHING! I WAS ORDERING COFFEE!” Everyone in the gym turned to look at the exchange happening between Kagami and Kuroko.

“But the cup was already in your hands.”

Then he remembered the cookie, “I was ordering a cookie!”

“I heard Aomine-kun say it was free.”

_ Damn! How long was he listening in on us? _

“Umm…” Kagami was absolutely flustered now. The whole team was watching, waiting for an answer as well.

“He offered to show me some tips…” Kagami decided this was the best thing to say, it was  _ kinda  _ true anyways. He  _ did _ show him some tips.

“Oh. Makes sense. He would want you at your best during the Winter Cup.”

Kagami breathed a sigh of relief, with that out of the way he focused on practice the rest of time, and finally, it was time to go home.

Kagami, being the dork he is, decides to visit Aomine  _ again _ at the coffee shop.

Walking up to the shop, he sees Aomine, and not wanting to be embarrassed he decides to walk away. That is until Aomine noticed his figure walking away…

“Oi, Kagami! Where're you going?”

“Home…”

“Isn’t your home, uh, that way?” He points to the opposite direction.

“Yep…”

 

Aomine just laughed, “Were you coming to see me?”

Kagami blushed for about the millionth time since he met Aomine, “No! I just wanted coffee… And then I thought it’d be awkward going in when you were coming out since you know what I want already.”

“Come on, let’s go.” Aomine went back inside the shop, Kagami in tow, and told the new person behind the counter his usual. He also said to memorize the order and Kagami’s face because he’s a V.I.C. Very Important Customer. Which Kagami blushed a little this time, it wasn’t very noticeable.

“Wanna go chill at the park?” Kagami asked.

Aomine agreed, and once at the park he went and laid down on a bench like the lazy guy he is. Kagami was sitting at the end of the bench closest to Aomine’s face.

Aomine’s eyes were closed and Kagami couldn’t help but admire his face. His sharp cheeks… The shape of eyes… His tan skin… How his hair frames his forehead… His supple lips…

_ Oh God! His lips… _

Kagami looked away completely, trying to concentrate on the swing set on the other side of the park. Then he felt Aomine shifting next to him, and the next thing he knew, Aomine’s head was in Kagami’s lap, eyes closed.

  
“I’m tired, let me sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter Four

Kagami looked down, Aomine’s gentle, sleeping face looked back up at him. His chest rising and falling slowly to a rhythm that was soothing to Kagami.

 

His lips were slightly parted and enticed Kagami very much. He couldn’t think straight, and next thing he knew-

 

He was leaning down, inches from Aomine’s face.

 

Aomine, still sleeping peacefully, stirred slightly, and Kagami immediately jerked up and cursed at himself.

 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck! That was completely inappropriate! Get it together! _

 

After a few minutes with his internal conflict, Aomine finally stirred awake, “Where am I?”

 

“Uh… We’re at the park, r-remember?” Kagami became flustered as he realized what almost happened while he was asleep.

 

“Crap! I was supposed to meet Momoi, and go to a movie, fuck!” 

 

“I should get anyways! I’ll see you later, Aomine.”

 

“Yea, ok, bye. You coming to the shop tomorrow?” Tomorrow being a weekend, Kagami decided if he  _ should  _ visit or not.

 

“Maybe if I have time.” Heck, he has all the time in the world for Aomine.

 

Aomine smiled, “Alright! I’ll be seeing ya!”

* * *

Kagami, back at his apartment, sat on the floor leaning against the wall and thought of the Blue Haired Beauty that is Aomine.

He checked his phone for the first time, which had a text from Kuroko.

**From: Kuroko**

I saw you at the park with Aomine-kun.

**Kagami**

What’re you talking about? I wasn’t at the park today.

**From: Kuroko**

Then how do you explain this?

***Image attached***

_ Of course, Kuroko took a picture of Aomine resting on my lap, OF COURSE. _

**Kagami**

Um, that’s not me, nope, I was at home all day.

**From: Kuroko**

I stopped by too, Kagami-kun. No answer.

_ Man! He really went through all his bases, fuck, what am I supposed to say now? _

**Kagami**

ALRIGHT. FINE. THAT’S ME.

**From: Kuroko**

Ok.

_ That’s it? _

**From: Kuroko**

Is Aomine-kun the one you like?

**Kagami**

NO! WHY WOULD I LIKE HIM?

_ Hopefully, Kuroko won’t see through my lies. _

**From: Kuroko**

You’re lying.

_ Fuck! How does he do this?! _

**Kagami**

How did you know?!

**From: Kuroko**

I guessed.

_ Of course, he did. _

**From: Kuroko**

Also, I can read your mind.

_????? _

**From: Kuroko**

That was a joke.

**Kagami**

That was a good guess, Kuroko…

**From: Kuroko**

Thank you. I'm going to bed now.

**Kagami**

Alright, night.

Kagami clicked his phone off, took off his clothes, and climbed into bed, and again thoughts of Aomine flickered through his mind.

Soon enough, he fell asleep.

* * *

Kagami awoke to the sounds of knocking.

Drowsy, he reluctantly got up and pulled his pants on, and answered the door.

“Yo!”

Kagami rubbed his eyes, and looked at the blushing man in front of him, “Aomine?”

“Yea! They gave me a day off today, but I got your coffee.” Aomine handed the drink to Kagami, who drank it.

“Thanks. So, what're you doing here?”

“I thought we could go hang out somewhere, or go shopping or something…”

_ Is… Is Aomine asking me on a  _ date?!

“I mean not like a date or anything…” Aomine blushed, and Kagami loved it.

_ God, his blush is adorable! _

“Um… Alright, wanna walk around? I'm still kinda tired.”

“That's perfect,” Aomine smiled at Kagami, and their days began.

Kagami put on a shirt, and then they were on their way.

It was a comfortable silence as they started walking.

“So… Have anyone you like?”

_ Fuck! Why is he asking me a question like  _ this!

“Uh, m-maybe. H-How about you?” Kagami was so flustered he couldn't answer properly nor did he notice the smirk on Aomine’s face.

“Yea, definitely.” Kagami’s flustered state also didn't notice the way Aomine’s eyes traveled over his body, practically stripping him with his eyes.

_ Fuck! He already has someone he likes! Damn. _

There was a bit of an awkward silence as they walked onwards.

Throughout the day, they got lunch, and dinner, and now they sat near a river at sunset, relaxing. It was just them, as the last family packed up their belongings and left.

The sky was light pink, orange, and yellow. The river in front reflected the sun perfectly with ripples now and again.

They sat next to each other, just looking at the sunset. Then Kagami realized they were a bit  _ too _ close to each other. So of course, being the dork he is, he blushed, which Aomine noticed then also blushed realizing the same thing.

Instead of getting farther away, though, Aomine came closer. Their shoulders were practically touching. Both of their faces a deep red color. As the background of the sun was setting they looked towards each other.

Kagami couldn’t help but stare at how his Blue Haired Beauty looked. His eyes, the same ocean blue he came to like, his hair matching the color of his eyes, his tan skin, and then his lips still looking as supple as they did like the time in the park.

It seems as though that they could read each other's minds as they inched closer to one another. As Aomine drew closer, Kagami could hear nothing besides his heart.

Kagami tried facing away from Aomine, looking back towards the sunset, but then he felt Aomine’s hand touch his cheek and make him face back towards him.

“Don’t look away.”

Kagami didn’t know how to respond. He blushed and now Aomine was just inches from his face.

“Close your eyes.”

Kagami did so, and Aomine’s supple lips connected with his. It was a hungry kiss. All of Kagami’s senses heightened as he smelled the fresh grass, the clean air, and Aomine’s musky cologne. They went closer and Kagami could feel the heat of their bodies. Kagami had his arms around Aomine’s neck, feeling the soft skin that he wanted to bite.

Time seemed to stop for Kagami, and Aomine had his hands on Kagami’s cheek. The sensation of sent tingles down his spine, and he wanted to yield to Aomine’s touch. Then Kagami remembered they were in public.

He pulled away and blushed like a tomato. Aomine matched his blush, and set his hands on the grass and laid down. There might not have been people around, but these boys were embarrassed anyways thinking how anyone could’ve passed them at any second.

Then Kagami thought of something else-

_ What are we to each other now _ ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter Five

Aomine and Kagami walked back towards Kagami’s house. An awkward silence hung between them.

 

Aomine walked with Kagami to his door.

 

“Will you come by the coffee shop tomorrow?”

 

“Yea. If you want me to?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I want you to?”   
  


“I don’t know.”

 

Kagami and Aomine stood in front of the door, shifting awkwardly, Aomine’s hand on the back of his neck.

 

Aomine bit his lip, think of what to say, but he didn’t have to. Kagami gave him a short, sweet kiss, he couldn’t help himself. Lip biting allured him to Aomine’s lips. Kagami broke the kiss, but lingered a little, and finally pulled away. Then he promptly opened his apartment door and went in, closing the door behind him.

 

Kagami leaned against the door, he could hear Aomine walking away, and he sighed into the darkness.

 

_ Why did he kiss me? Heck, why did  _ I  _ kiss  _ him?

 

Kagami got up and went to bed. Thoughts circling around the kisses, Aomine, and-

 

_ OH CRAP _ !

 

_ The Winter Cup _ !

 

_ We’re supposed to be enemies _ !

 

_ How the hell am I supposed to concentrate on a game against him _ ?

* * *

Kagami was awake. He’s been awake the whole night. He couldn’t stop thinking about everything.

He decided to go to the coffee shop,  NOT because Aomine is there… He just wants the coffee… And maybe have a glimpse of Aomine while he drinks the coffee too.

Kagami saw Aomine behind the counter and walked up to him.

“You know what I want.” Aomine nodded silently, a very slight smile on his face, which went unnoticed by Kagami, as he brewed the coffee.

Now Kagami was even more confused.

_ Does he regret the kiss _ ?

Aomine gave the coffee to Kagami, and said, “Here ya go.”

It seems all too fake. What happened between the time of the kiss and now? Was it Kagami? Did his kiss make Aomine cringe?

Kagami was completely confused, so he left the coffee shop, partly hoping Aomine would call out to him… Which he didn’t.

Then he received a text.

**From: Aomine**

Sorry, babe. I couldn’t show special treatment on the job!

_ Babe? Babe! Did Aomine just call me babe _ ?!

**Kagami**

I understand. Kinda. Wait… So what does this mean?

**From: Aomine**

What? We’re dating, aren’t we? I mean it’s cool if you don’t want to…

**Kagami**

NO! I WANNA DATE YOU AOMINE!

**From: Aomine**

Alright then, babe. I’ll see you after work. Wanna hang out at your place?

**Kagami**

Yea, that’s fine. I’ll cook something up for us.

**From: Aomine**

Aww. Aren’t you such a good little wife?

**Kagami**

Shut up…

Kagami clicked his phone off and went to the store to pick up ingredients. He picked up everything he needed to get and returned home. He finished cooking the dish in about an hour and the aroma filled the apartment with its mouth-watering smell.

Knocks were heard, and Kagami opened the door to see Aomine standing there… With Kuroko?

_ Crap! I was supposed to study with him today… _

“Come on in.” Aomine went in first and sat down, Kuroko did the same.

“I met Aomine-kun outside, I didn’t know you two were  _ this _ close now.”

Kagami was clueless, and Aomine being the smooth guy he is, he said, “He didn’t have money with him when he got coffee, so he’s paying me with food. That’s all. Nothing more.”

“Yea! That’s all it is.”

“Are you sure?” Kagami knew Kuroko didn’t believe it, but he kept with it.

“Yea!”

Kuroko dropped it, and opened up his notebook, “Well, we should start studying now.”

“Right…”

Kagami and Kuroko sat on one side of the table, studying, and Aomine on the other side, eating and watching them or Kagami to be more specific.

Kagami was very aware of this fact since a light blush has been present on his face for a while now.

Kuroko looked up at the clock, “I should get going now, goodbye Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun.”

“Alright, bye.”

“See ya, Tetsu.”

The door clicked after him, and in a second Aomine’s lips were planted upon Kagami’s. Kagami was surprised, but made the kiss deeper and tangled his fingers tangled around Aomine’s hair.

Aomine broke apart the kiss, “Seeing you even  _ next _ to someone made me jealous, Kagami…” Aomine kissed his neck lightly, but enough for Kagami to let out a little moan.

Then knocks were heard for the second time. Kagami, reluctantly, pulled apart from Aomine and went to go answer the door.

Kuroko was back. Great, and right when they were kissing.

“I forgot my notebook.” He picked up the notebook, and left for the second time, leaving two blushing guys in the apartment.

_ We almost got caught, shit… _

“We need to be more careful. Kuroko almost caught us…”

“Yea.” Aomine looked up at the clock, “Actually I need to get going now anyways.”

Aomine walked up to Kagami, “I'll see you later, babe.” He gave Kagami a peck on the lips then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!


	6. Chapter Six

It's after basketball practice now, and so Kagami went to go visit Aomine at the coffee shop since he had a tough day.

 

When he walked in, there were few people at the various tables and sofas.

 

“Kagami, you want your usual?” Aomine called from behind the counter. He was wearing a grey form-fitted shirt today instead of his usual black.

 

“Yea, that’d be great. Practice was tough today. Riko was hardcore.”

 

Aomine laughed as Kagami told him about enduring the tough practice.

 

The bell on the door chimed, and two guys with two boxes each walked in.

 

“Aomine, you want these in the back?” One of them called out.

 

“Nah, I’ll get ‘em. Leave ‘em here, I’ll have Kagami help me.”

 

“Alright.” The two men put down the boxes and left.

 

“Why would you volunteer me like that?! Maybe I don’t wanna carry heavy boxes right after a difficult practice!”

 

Aomine just smirked at him, and led him to the back room, each carrying two boxes.

 

“Just put them down here.” Kagami did so.

 

Right after they both put the boxes down, Aomine pinned Kagami to the wall. Aomine pressed his lips against Kagami’s, who was more than willing. Their breaths mingled and were irregular against their lips.

 

Their lips parted, and Aomine’s tongue slid over Kagami’s mouth. Aomine pulled away, and Kagami looked into his eyes lustfully.

 

Aomine’s fingers trailed down from his hair to his collarbone. Kagami shivered from the sudden touch. Aomine goes for another kiss and slips his tongue inside Kagami’s mouth, and he released a quiet moan.

 

The bell over the door in the shop rings, and Aomine pulled away from Kagami, leaving to go do his job.

 

Kagami stood there trying to take in all that happened. The kiss made him feel like he broke into a million pieces and got put back together again.

 

He walked back to the front of the shop, Aomine was taking orders.

 

“I’ll go now.” Kagami threw away the now cold coffee, and went outside the double doors hearing a just audible, “Bye!”

* * *

Kagami was in class trying to focus on a test. But how could he focus after what happened yesterday? He can’t.

All his thoughts were about the heat of their bodies, the mingling of scents, their irregular breaths…

Now he couldn’t concentrate even more.

A note fell in front of his test paper.

**Did something happen with Aomine-kun?**

Kagami blushed, wrote a ‘no’, and gave the paper back to Kuroko who didn’t bother him for the rest of the test.

Before Kagami could leave, Kuroko spoke, “Are you sure nothing happened?”

Kagami blushed even deeper than before, “Yea…”

They walked side-by-side to the gym, Kuroko staring him down the whole way there.

_ Crap, crap, crap. He totally knows doesn’t he _ ?

At the gym, Kagami dropped off his stuff near the bench, and everyone except the third years and Riko who were already ready.

While Kagami was changing, his phone vibrated and Riko saw the sender: Aomine.

So of course she was curious. Why in the world would the ace of the Generation of Miracles talk to Kagami?

**From: Aomine**

Can I come over tonight after work? I get off at 10.

Why would Aomine come to Kagami’s apartment? 

Kagami came out right then, and Riko put the phone back on top of Kagami’s bag.

Kagami saw the text and answered not noticing Riko looking over at the corner of her eye.

**Kagami**

Sure, I don’t mind. I have leftovers from yesterday.

**From: Aomine**

Alright!

Kagami clicked his phone off, and went to go down the other players. Riko, on the other hand, had a plan.

“Hey, Hyuuga! Come over here a minute!” Hyuuga did as told.

“Yea?”

“I saw Aomine texting Kagami.” Riko told Hyuuga.

“What? Why would Aomine text him…”

“That’s what I wanna know. He’s coming over to his place at ten, so let’s see what’s going on and visit them at ten thirty!”

“...Are you sure?”

“Very.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


	7. Chapter Seven

Kagami opened the door to his apartment and immediately started to heat up some food for Aomine and him since it was close to ten already.

 

He put the food on plates and set them on the table.

 

Kagami heard knocks at the door and opened the door to Aomine holding two coffees.

 

“I got you one too.”

 

“Thanks!”

 

Behind some bushes, two figures were watching the whole exchange and were waiting to knock at the right time.

 

Aomine handed the cup to Kagami then sat at the table eating the warm food.

 

“Delicious as always, Kagami.”

 

Kagami smiled, and for a few minutes, they ate in silence.

 

“Wanna watch some T.V?” Aomine asked.

 

Kagami nodded and they made their way to the loveseat. They flipped to a random channel.

 

They sat rather far away until Aomine started to inch closer to Kagami. Kagami looked at him, and their lips connected, completely forgetting about the T.V.

 

Kagami melted into the kiss, smelling his musky scent, he wanted more. Aomine parted for a second, putting his lips to the crook of Kagami’s neck, leaving gentle kisses up to his ear. He bit his earlobe and earned a moan from Kagami. He traced harder kisses down his neck and towards his chest, some leaving marks.

 

Aomine took off Kagami’s shirt, and threw it to the floor, continuing to kiss the skin near his neck. Kagami’s hands went around Aomine’s neck, tousling his hair.

 

Aomine lifted his head and looked towards Kagami with half-lidded eyes, only for a moment before Kagami brought Aomine closer to him, crashing his lips on Aomine’s.

 

Kagami could feel Aomine’s hot breath going into his lungs, and he wanted more. He broke the kiss and took off Aomine’s shirt throwing it near his.

 

Their lips met again, and the warmth of their bodies turned them both on, hands wondering each other's bodies.

 

Then it happened. Kagami’s phone ringed.

 

“Taiiiii, don’t get it!”

 

Kagami pushed Aomine off, blushing at the nickname, and got up and answered the phone.

 

“Hello?” He talked into the phone.

 

Aomine snuck behind him, wrapping his arms around Kagami’s torso, sucking on the skin of his neck.

 

“Ah! Kagami! This is Riko. Do you mind if Hyuuga and I come over? We were in the neighborhood and decided to stop by!”

 

Aomine made a few love bites, and Kagami had to concentrate to not moan into the phone so without thinking he said, “Yes.”

 

“Alright! We’ll be there shortly!”

 

The phone clicked off as Kagami realized what he just agreed to.

 

“OH SHIT! Go in my room now!” Kagami dragged Aomine to his room.

 

“Woah! Aren’t moving a bit fast here?” Aomine smirked.

 

“Not funny. I just agreed to Riko and Hyuuga coming over! So stay quiet in here… Dai.” Kagami closed the door on a blushing Aomine just as knocks were heard.

 

“Hi!” Riko called out as the door open. Her and Hyuuga’s expressions changed when they saw Kagami’s clothes or rather lack of.

 

Kagami blushed deeply and grabbed the closest shirt, while Riko and Hyuuga, who seemed very uncomfortable, entered.

 

The closest shirt just so happens to be Aomine’s form-fitted gray shirt. It fit tightly against his shoulders, which Riko noticed.

 

“So… Why’re you here?”

 

“Just in the neighborhood…” Riko answered her eyes sweeping over Kagami’s apartment, seeing the extra shirt… And the bruises on Kagami’s neck.

 

“What happened to your neck?”

 

“What?” He looked down attempting to look at his neck, then saw in the pocket-sized mirror Riko handed him.

 

_ Shit! Why would you do this to me Ahomine _ !

 

“Ah… That… Uh, I just...tripped.” Laughing could be heard, but not present from any of the people in the main room.

 

Kagami coughed to cover it up receiving weird looks from Hyuuga and Riko.

 

“Well, I would like to get some sleep now, so if you don’t mind…”

 

Riko nodded, “Of course! Let’s go, Hyuuga!”

 

Kagami let them out, and shut the door, relaxing.

 

Now outside, “Why did we even go! It doesn’t seem anything weirds going on!” Hyuuga whispered to Riko.

 

“Shh, let’s wait by the bushes again.”

 

Hyuuga rolled his eyes, but followed her into the bushes anyways, curious.

 

Inside, Kagami took off Aomine’s shirt finally feeling like he could breathe again. He walked into his bedroom, seeing Aomine sprawled on his single bed.

 

“What the fuck is this?” He pointed to the love bites.

 

“Hmm? Love bites.”Aomine answered.

 

Kagami blushed, “Anyways, you should go now, it’s getting late.”

 

Aomine got up, wore his shirt, and Kagami walked him outside.

 

“Well, I'll see ya.” Aomine put his hands at Kagami’s neck and glided his lips over Kagami’s in a short, sweet kiss.

  
Which left the two people spying in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!


	8. Chapter Eight

Riko and Hyuuga quickly left the bushes after the kiss between Kagami and Aomine.

 

“Did they just do what I think they just did?!” Hyuuga looked over at Riko, shock present on his face.

 

Riko thought they were close… But not  _ that _ close, “Yep. Do you think they’ve been together long?”

 

“Together?! I didn’t even think of that! I’m still in shock that they kissed!”

 

Riko and Hyuuga discussed the situation between Aomine and Kagami for a little more before returning to their own houses.

* * *

Kagami was in school, and kept fretting over the collar of his jacket, trying to hide the ‘love bites’ Aomine gave him.

“What’s wrong, Aomine-kun?” Kuroko asked.

“W-What do you mean?”

“You keep fidgeting with your collar.”

“Um… Just cold.”

While Kuroko knew that Kagami liked Aomine, he was too embarrassed to tell Kuroko what happened.

“Right, okay then.”

Kagami sighed, relieved that he wouldn’t question him. First Hyuuga and Riko interrupted him and Aomine, now Kuroko noticed that he’s being sensitive to not showing his neck.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, no questions from Kuroko. It was after practice, so why not meet up with Aomine somewhere?

**Kagami**

Hey, you off work yet? Let’s meet by the river.

**From: Aomine**

Just got off now. Sure, I’m down with that. I’ll see you there.

Kagami stopped at his house to put his bag away, then he made his way over to the river where they had their first kiss.

When Kagami got to river, he saw Aomine already sitting there, he sat beside him on the grass and they looked towards the sky.

“I thought I was gonna see you here,” Aomine said.

“Ah, sorry. I put my bag away in my apartment.”

The stars gleamed brightly with the moon. The river shone from their reflection.

“So, why are we here?” Aomine asked.

“I wanted to tell you something.”

“Alright, go for it.”

Aomine put his hands against the grass, relaxing, and taking in the view of the river and sky.

“I think we shouldn’t see each other for a while. At least until the Winter Cup is finished. Training's only gonna get harder, so I can finally beat you.”

Aomine smirked, “Oh you wish. Fine, I can agree to those terms. You’re  _ so _ going down at the Winter Cup.”

“Not a chance. We’re going to win!”

“Hmm? How about loser takes winner out on a date and pays?”

“Deal!”

They shook hands. Aomine brought Kagami’s face closer to him and kissed him deeply. It was tender, loving, it felt like everything was put into place for them at the moment.

Aomine pulled away biting a little at Kagami’s lips.

“Hope you enjoyed that, it’ll the last one for a few months.”

“I did.” Kagami looked back towards the sky, then got up, shaking some of the grass off of his pants.

“I should get going, I’ve still got some homework to do, I’ll see you when I see you next time.”

On the way walking home, Kagami received a text.

**From: Riko**

Can you meet the team at Maji Burger right now? We have something we need to discuss.

**Kagami**

Uh, sure, I guess. I was out anyways.

He started walking towards the way of Maji Burger, wondering why Riko called the whole team there.

When he arrived Riko immediately called him over.

“Ah! Kagami, we were just discussing you.”

“You were?” Kagami took a seat next to Kuroko, after ordering a small drink.

“Well, we wanna discuss some things with you.

“Alright, go ahead.”

“Are you and Aomine dating?”

Kagami choked on the drink, and started coughing, “W-What’re you talking about?!”

Everyone else seemed unaffected, Riko and Hyuuga had told them what they saw just before Kagami arrived.

“When Hyuuga and I came over, we saw you guys kissing outside.”

“Y-You were watching us?!” Kagami was extremely flustered and uncomfortable.

“I saw Aomine texting you and I wanted to know what was going on… But I didn't think you two would be dating!” Riko said.

“You looked at my phone?!”

“No, your phone was on top of your bag and I saw the text.”

“Alright… So why am I here? Just to be made fun of?”

“Of course not! We’re here to celebrate you getting a partner!”

Kagami blushed, he didn't think they'd accept him and Aomine, but they did. And it felt amazing.

He grinned, “That means a lot, guys! But Aomine and I aren't going to be seeing each other until after the Winter Cup.”

“Makes sense.” Kuroko said, “We’re still happy for you, though.”

Kagami smiled at his teammates, “It's getting late, I should go back home. I'll see you guys tomorrow!”

“Bye Kagami!” Riko said and waved him off.

He was happy his team accepted his relationship with a rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!


	9. Chapter Nine

It's been a few months since Kagami last saw Aomine. Well, they had seen each other a little.

 

Like when Aomine was just getting off of work one night and walked into Kagami who just returned from practice.

 

But, they didn’t have any planned visits or any outings planned. Both guys were practicing hard so they wouldn’t be the one to pay at the date.

 

Finally, today was the day. The Winter Cup match between Seirin and Touou.

 

The match that would decide who takes who on a date.

 

Oh, and of course who moves on to the next Winter Cup match.

 

Both teams are getting ready for the intense match about to occur. Both aces hoping they win, so the other would have to pay.

* * *

They did it… They won! Seirin won! A score of 101-100! While slim, it’s still a win!

Kagami walks over to Touou’s bench, seeing Aomine sitting, towel over his head.

Wait a second? Is Aomine crying? Yep, it’s true, Kagami’s Blue Haired Beauty has tears streaming down his cheeks. While happy that his boyfriend’s team won, he still can’t help but feel sad.

“Oi, Aomine stop your crying. We can play one-on-one more, okay? Especially now that our Winter Cup match is over.”

Aomine stood up realizing what this meant.

They could finally see each other again.

They could finally spend time together again.

They could finally kiss again.

Kagami and Aomine both had thoughts swirling in their heads about the other. Thoughts of spending long, cold nights cuddling. Thoughts of just being together. Thoughts of spending time at the coffee shop when Aomine was working late.

Then it happened.

They kissed in front of the entire crowd and both teams.

Tender thoughts making the kiss sweet and loving. Like no other kiss they’ve experienced before. A kiss that told the other ‘I love you’. Kagami’s and Aomine’s hand tousled the other’s hair. They could hear catcalls from the stands, but to them, they were the only people there. The only people in the whole universe in this one moment.

Then they parted. Foreheads touching, Aomine whispered, “I’m so going to beat your ass next time, Tai.”

“Oh, you fucking wish, Dai.”

* * *

When it happened, Aomine’s team finally found about their relationship, but like everyone on Seirin, they were happy that they were together and happy that Aomine found someone to love.

Now it’s their date, Aomine’s treat.

So being simple-minded he opted for just walking around the streets, maybe a few kisses in dark alleyways, and a not-very-fancy dinner A.K.A. Maji Burger.

“So, we’re just walking?” Kagami asked.

“Mhmm.” Aomine clasped his hands into Kagami’s and they strolled the crowded streets, loving the fact they could be together.

“Seriously?”

“Hey, I don’t have that much money, I can’t take you out to a fancy restaurant… Yet.”

“I don’t think we’re suited for a fancy restaurant anyways.”

Aomine smiled over at a slightly blushing Kagami.

Kagami couldn’t believe he had someone as great as Aomine.

_ I’m so glad I walked into that coffee shop _ .

In a certain area, Aomine stopped Kagami and told him to go into a little alleyway, which is where he kissed him against the wall. Kagami was shocked, “Oi, we’re in  _ public _ !”

“Our first kiss was in public.”

Kagami blushed, and he couldn’t find anything to say back, so he put his lips on Aomine’s and kissed him. Aomine smirked into the kiss. After a few seconds, they parted and continued walking their merry way to Maji Burger.

While it wasn’t a fancy restaurant, Aomine spent quite a lot of money and they had a huge feast.

After they finished, they started walking back to Kagami’s apartment.

“Today was great. Thank you, Dai.”

Aomine still couldn’t help but blush at the cute nickname, “You’re welcome, Tai. You beat me. I should change my signature phrase to ‘The only one who can beat me is Taiga’.”

Kagami laughed and stared lovingly into his boyfriend’s eyes.

_ My  _ boyfriend. _ I’m so happy I get to call him that _ .

“Are you now?”

_ Shit! I said it out loud _ !

Kagami just nodded.

“Why don’t we go to your apartment, and you can show me just how happy you really are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! I'm working on another AoKaga fic right now, but it'll probably take some time. And if I do end up posting it, it'll probably have very slow updates. So maybe stay tuned for that?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry if the writing isn't that good, usually my writing gets better as the story goes on!


End file.
